Impala
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: Every motel room in town is booked...except for the one they're forced to share with Sam that is. Lack of alone time is causing serious tension for Dean, but Kait's got a plan to help him unwind. Dean/OC. One-Shot.


**A/N: **By the title of the story I think you know where this is going. Try and tell me you wouldn't wanna go _there_ with Dean if you had the opportunity...I dare ya.

Many thanks to my beta and partner in crime **stephaniew**. Check her out. You won't be sorry...just hot and bothered by one Dean Winchester.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_.

Impala

"What the hell was I thinking?" he says, slamming his hands into the leather-wrapped steering wheel of his prized posession.

Kaitlyn sighs as she looks across the bench seat at him. "You were thinking with the big head for a change. It was the only room in this podunk town, Dean." She inches toward him with a smirk. "Having a bed at all won out over your libido when it came to sharing a room with your brother."

His jaw is tense and he doesn't look at her.

Her breath is hot on his neck as she teases him. "You know," she says wickedly, "I've always wanted to have sex in the backseat of a classic car..."

A devilish grin begins to spread over his face. He pulls her into his lap. Her laughter is lyrical as they inadvertently honk the horn. Twisting a hand into her thick hair, he drags her mouth to his for a deep and hungry kiss.

Pulling away, she shifts to straddle him. His hands slide down the curves of her body. Her hazel eyes are dark with desire as she runs the pad of her thumb over his lower lip. She squirms slightly, drawing a sharp breath at the evidence of his need.

"God, babe," he husks, reaching for her as the need to feel her mouth on his becomes unbearable. "You're killin' me..."

"Patience, Dean," she mutters, peppering his jaw with kisses. "Good things come to those who wait..."

He rests his forehead against hers. "Patience is a virtue I'm running dangerously low on," he growls, crushing her to his body. His lips torment hers. "How long has it been?" he asks her, his hands slipping under the back of her t-shirt to caress the warm skin of her back. His mouth slips down the column of her throat as he waits for her answer. "Kait?"

She shivers, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Days..." she whispers breathlessly. They've been in town for nearly a week. Before Dean, sex was a luxury she rarely indulged in. Funny how needy she had become, his legendary sex-drive making her wanton and insatiable.

"I feel like a horny teenager," he says, his hands sweeping over her skin as he pulls her shirt up. He moans as she wiggles in his lap, the confines of the front seat making any movement awkward.

She shoves him playfully as he stares at the cleavage threatening to spill from the black satin cups of her bra. "My eyes are up here, big guy."

Ignoring her, he places open-mouthed kisses over the swell of her breasts. Her head falls back, exposing her neck and he continues his trail upwards. Suddenly, he stops. "What was that?" he asks.

She pushes him back against the seat. "Nothing but an occupational hazard," she says. Pulling back to look into his eyes, she rolls her eyes. "I checked, Dean," she tells him. "There's nothing here. Sammy's not the only one with research skills, you know." She reaches for the door handle and takes his hand. "I need you," she says, appealing to his ego as she slides her mouth over his.

They step out of the vehicle and are hit with the smell of the surrounding pines and seclusion. She laughs as he presses her against the warm metal of the car, capturing her mouth. Her body hums beneath his fingertips as he opens the back door, his tongue dancing against hers. Pulling back, she grins wickedly at him as her hands reach for the buckle on his belt. She hurries, racing toward his skin. Toward the way being with him - being a part of him - makes her feel.

"What's gotten into you?" he pants as her lips find the hollow of his neck. _Not that she's shy, _he thinks to himself, _but sex in an arguably public place isn't quite Kait._ He sucks in air as her fingers slip between his boxers and his hips.

"You, Dean," she says, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "At least you will be soon enough..."

He pulls off his shirt, eager to get back to her waiting mouth. To the smooth softness of her skin. Her body trembles with desire as he lowers her into the back seat, her hands gliding effortlessly over the taut muscles of his back. Her fingers and her mouth distract him as he fumbles with the buttons on her denim cutoffs. He tugs her free of the shorts and her boy-cut panties, smoothing his hands back up her bare legs until he's over her.

Horny teen didn't even begin to describe this feeling. Looking at her, the way her hair spills over the seat and her eyes shine, he finds himself thinking, for the first time in his life, that adding to the Winchester clan might not be so bad. He catches himself wondering how she might feel about someday. Wondering if he really could have forever.

She wraps her legs around him, guiding and welcoming him into her heat. Breathy moans cover the way their names slip from each other's mouths as they move together in the small space. A cool sweat breaks over them as he measures his thrusts. Hard muscle slips over soft curves as they arch together. With one hand, he anchors her thigh higher on his waist; changing the angle, increasing the friction. The fingers of his other entwine in her hair, drawing her lips to his; but his real purpose is to watch her face as she draws closer to climax, to see the effect he has on her.

"Dean, oh..." Pleasure ripples through her as she struggles to catch her breath. "Oh, God...don't stop...please..."

He smirks. He has no intention of stopping. He keeps the pace steady as his own breathing becomes ragged. He helps her weather the storm of her orgasm, reveling in the way her body clings to his. The way she moves beneath him. The way she...drags him right over the edge with her.

In the aftermath, she lays next to him, the worn flannel of his shirt enveloping her body. Her head rests on his chest, his fingers brush up and down her back. He's not sure he'll ever get enough of this. Of her.

And in that moment he realizes it. He's in love.


End file.
